New Kids on The Block
by Keitorin113
Summary: All of the monks are now dragons. New replacments for them are brought in, but the new gang seems sorty of... off. Can the dragons teach them all they need to know? Rated T for future chapters! Flames accepted.


**Hello again people. This is a story idea I got from my friends, because their all like the characters from the show. So if any of my friends are reading this, YOU GUYS ROCK! So, on with the show!**

_**Monday, 3:32 pm, Math Class (AKA, SNORE!)**_

"And that is the Pythagorean Therom. Any questions?" Mrs. Suitor explained to the class. I was sleeping at my desk. She walked over and looked down at me. She whacked a ruler on my desk. I should have sprung up, but I just opened my eyes slowly, yawned and looked up at her. She glared at me.

"Was I boring you Caitlin?" She asked bitterly. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah kinda. I was tryin to nap." I closed my eyes and put my head back down. She stared at me in awe. The class all laughed. She hit my desk with the ruler again. I glared up at her.

"Okay, that's gettin really old, so stop." I rested my head on my hands and watched her react. If this was a TV show, her head would have exploded. She stomped her feet and pointed towards the door.

"To the office, NOW!" She screamed. I shrugged and slung my backpack over my shoulder, walking towards the door. I turned back around before opening the door.

"I'll call you later Megan." I called to her. She nodded and everyone watched as I walked out of the room and down the hall to the office. I walked to the front desk. The lady looked at me.

"Yes?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"Mrs. Suitor sent me up here. My names Kate O'Rourke." She looked at a piece of paper on the desk.

"Yes, we were just about to call you up here. There's someone waiting for you in the Principals office. Just go in." She pointed to a closed door. I shrugged again and walked in. Inside was the Principal and some old bald guy in a blue robe, with a gecko around his neck. I looked at the Principal.

"Take a seat Kate." He extended his hand towards a seat in front of his desk. I sat down and looked at the old guy.

"Kate, this is Master Fung. He leads one of the world's best Fung-Fu schools." The Principal told me. I looked at the guy.

"And this means what to me?" I asked. Master Fung stood up.

"It means that you will be attending it. Please come with me." I looked at the Principal. He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"This has been cleared with your parents and myself. You will be excused from all of the class you miss." I looked down.

"I guess I got no choice then." I said to myself and got up. We walked out of the building and behind the school. I looked around.

"He said it was in China." Master Fung nodded.

"So, how're we gettin there? Plane? Boat?" Master Fung shook his head. The gecko looked around.

"Is it safe yet?" It asked Master Fung. Wait, it _asked _him! Master Fung nodded.

"Yes it is Dojo." The gecko flew off his shoulder and over to me. I looked down at it.

"A gecko?" I asked. He put his hands on his erm… hips?

"Gecko!" He swirled around and changed into a 40 foot long dragon. I took a step back.

"Okay. Not a gecko. So you're taking us to China?" He nodded.

"That'll take forever!" I groaned. Master Fung got on him. I followed.

"Not exactly." Dojo said and took off. Within minutes, we were gliding over a huge blue Temple. The grounds looked that if you walked around it, it would be almost a mile. I gasped as we landed. I jumped off him and looked around.

"Whoa! Dude! This place is awesome!" I shouted, my voice echoing over the grounds. Master Fung walked up behind me and gestured toward a small building.

"Come. There is much for us to discuss." He led me into the building. It had 5 curtained cubicles. He led me to the second one.

"This will be your room." I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're kiddin me, right?" I asked. He shook his head. I realized something.

"Wait, if I'm gonna stay here for a while, I'm gonna need my stuff." He pulled back the curtain, revealing the entire contents of my room. I nodded my head.

"Nice… So, is there a catch to all this?" I asked. He turned and started to walk away. I dropped my backpack and ran after him. He handed me Dojo.

"So, seriously, what's the catch?" I asked.

"It will all be revealed in time." Was his only answer. I looked at Dojo.

"What does that mean?" I asked him. He shrugged. I did to and walked after Master Fung. He walked out of the building and out into the courtyard. He walked into a tall round building, me and Dojo tailing behind him. Inside was a large round pot, with huge red stones around it. There were 5 mats on the floor, all around the red stones. A red, green, blue, white, and purple one. I looked at him.

"Do I sit at one of those?" I asked him. He nodded. I looked around.

"Which one?" I asked again.

"Let your instincts guide you." He said. I sighed. _Great… I was shipped off to the Looney _

_bin. Just my luck…_I started walking around the mats, trying to find one I liked. I headed to the blue one, but something in my gut told me not to sit at it; so I walked back around until I got to the green one. I looked down at it. _That one._ My inner voice told me. _Why that one?_ I questioned it, it was getting annoyed. _Because it just feels right. NOW SIT! _Not wanting to go crazy arguing with myself, I sat down at it. Master Fung had left the room, and apparently Dojo had followed me to my seat.

"Good choice." He applauded. I shrugged. _Shrugging seems to be my thing today. _

"And why's that?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"You'll see soon." I would have pressed on, but there was a loud crash and talking could be heard from the hall. I leaned a little bit off my mat to see what it was. Dojo crossed his arms and smiled triumphantly.

"Here they come now." He said. I furrowed my brow, trying to figure out what he was talking about. I was about to poke him, asking what he meant, but Master Fung walked back in the room, with a boy, my age, blonde hair blue eyes, black shorts on and a baggy shirt. My eyes widened in amazement.

"You gotta be shittin' me." I said quietly. Dojo and Master Fung apparently heard me.

"Hey! Watch the language!" Dojo yelled, pointing his tiny fingers at me. I snapped out of my trance.

"Sorry." I stood up at walked over to Master Fung.

"Could you give us a minute?" I asked him. He nodded and walked out of the room. I turned to the guy.

"What the hell are you doing here Justin!" I screamed at him. H shrugged.

"Dunno. That old guy got me from prison and brought me here." Dojo gasped.

"Prison! You were in jail?" He yelled. I shook my head.

"No. He means school. Unfortunately, we've known each other since 2nd grade." I said, poking Justin. I turned back to him.

"So, choose a spot." I said, gesturing to the mats. He headed for the green one. I stopped him.

"Back off, that one's mine." I warned him. He shrugged and walked to the white one. He looked at it for a minute, and then sat down. I walked back over to him.

"Why'd you choose that one?" I asked him. He shrugged again.

"Dunno. Somethin in my gut just told me to." I thought for a second. _That shouldn't have happened twice…_I walked back to my seat and sat down. Dojo was by the big pot, looking at both of us. Master Fung walked in a third time, this time with another boy. He was our age, jeans, T-shirt that said 'I just kidnapped myself, gimme $100 dollars, or you'll never see me again.' dark blonde hair, green eyes. Pretty average. He said something to Master Fung; Master Fung nodded, and then walked out again. I got up and walked over to the new guy.

"Hey, names Kate." I extended my hand. He shook it.

"Riley. So, I'm not the only sucker in this game?" He asked with an English accent. I looked at Justin and back, and then nodded.

"Apparently we were all suckered into this." I counted the mats. "And apparently there are 2 more saps we're waiting for." And just as I said this, Master Fung walked back in, but not with another boy this time, but a girl. She was my age, with shoulder length brown hair, light blue jeans on, a brown shirt that said 'I'm probably lying', and green flip flops. She was wearing glasses and carrying what looked like a sketch book. I walked up to her.

"Hey, names Kate." I extended my hand to her. She shook it eagerly and we both sat down. She went over to the blue mat. Master Fung walked over to the purple one and sat down. I looked up.

"Oh. So there are only 4 of us?" I asked. He nodded. Dojo slithered over to him and coiled himself around his neck.

"So, why are we here? I have a pretty good idea that it's not because you want us to learn Kung- Fu." Riley asked Master Fung. He nodded.

"Yes, young ones you are not here just to learn martial arts. You are here because you 4 are destined to become dragons." He replied coolly. We all looked at each other. I eyed Master Fung.

"Wait, lemme see if I got this right. We're supposed to be _Dragons_? Like Dojo?" I asked, pointing at Dojo.

"Not exactly Kate. Your new mentors will explain everything. You may come in now!" He called out to the hall. In walked 4 people, all of them looking to be about 20, maybe a little less. There was a short yellow bald kid with a head the size of a basketball, a tall blonde guy with a cowboy hat on, another tall tan guy this one with brown spiky hair, and a palish (pal-ish) girl with raven black hair. They were all wearing red robes with multicolored sashes around their waists. We all stared at them.

"Is this really them Master Fung?" The spiky haired dude asked. Master Fung nodded. They shrugged and each walked up behind one of us. The girl walked up behind Riley, the little guy behind Justin, the spiky hair kid behind Cara and the blonde one behind me. I looked at Master Fung, who had just gotten up and was leaving.

"Uh, Master Fung? Now what?" I asked him. He pointed to the people behind us.

"They will explain. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, I expect you to teach many things to your new apprentices." He said calmly and walked out. We all starred at each other. Cara finally broke the silence.

"So, hi!" She cried happily. The 4 standing above us looked at each other. I stood up and turned to the guy behind me.

"Um… so you're supposed to train us or something?" I asked him. He nodded and extended his hand.

"Name's Clay." He told me. I shook his hand slowly and looked back at the others.

"So, I'm guessing you're Kimiko?" Riley asked her. She nodded and he stood up. Cara and Justin soon followed.

"And I am thinking you are Justin?" The little yellow guy asked. Justin nodded.

"Well, then you must know. I am Omi, the greatest Xiaolin Dragon ever; and with my training and guidance, you may one day become almost as skilled as myself. For I am the greatest." Omi modestly boasted. Justin laughed.

"How can you be the best, when I'm obviously better than you!" He laughed. Omi laughed as well, and they got into a big argument over who was the best.

"It's like they were made for each other." The guy behind Cara said. He extended his hand to Cara.

"Rai. And you're probably Cara, right?" He said. She nodded and started bouncing off the walls again. He backed away and watched.

"I'll take that as a yes….." I was getting impatient.

"Why are we here!" I yelled, making everyone stop. Kimiko, Rai, Clay, and Omi all looked from each other to us.

"You for are here because…" Kimiko started. She looked at the rest of the others.

"You are all destined to save the world." They said at the same time. All of our jaws hit the floor.

**I thought that was a good place to stop. But Justin is one of my real friends, more like an enemy, and Cara is one of my real friends. But I just made Riley up. So please review! The line thing still isnt working... Damn...**


End file.
